I Can't Go, Can't Stay, I Dream About You All Day
by ThePurpleMoon
Summary: LINK FIXED FOR EXTENDED.Erica/Callie and Meredith/Derek. Each chapter is a mini-story in itself, but when it is combined together, with a chapter inside Addison's head and one inside Sloan's head, it is also a complete story. The rating is just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Can't Go, I Can't Stay, I Daydream About You All Day

Rating: PG-13 to Slight R, for some language and definite/implied sexual content.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters, nor do I own Sex and the City…All characters mentioned belong to the owners of those shows, well, minus the two boyfriend I mention of Meredith's (Ricky and Justin), I made those names up myself.

Feedback: I love it, of course! Just, please no flames. And for anyone who reads it, this might sound like an odd request...but I also posted this story on another site (link : /browse/home/fanfiction/show/4493 ) and **please**, please, comment on that site on the story. I decided to also post it here in hopes that at least a few people would notice it and enjoy it. I would so greatly appreciate it if anyone took the time to get a username (it's quick, I promise) and post a comment on there. I'm, honestly, trying for a contest for this story, just for kicks, which means I need as many comments on that site as possible. Sorry for the shameless self-promotion...but again, greatly appreciated!

Summary: This is meant to take place between the episodes just before the season finale of season four and the season finale itself…Chapter One is a look into Addison's mind, as she thinks about Meredith/Derek and Erica/Callie. Chapter Two focuses on Meredith/Derek, and Meredith's daydreams/thoughts about him. Chapter Three focuses on Sloan and his thoughts on Meredith/Derek and Erica/Callie. Chapter Four focuses on Erica/Callie, and Callie's thoughts/daydreams about Erica with a bit of real conversation between Erica/Callie.

Author's Note: There are some slight spoilers if you haven't seen the last few episodes of season four. Also, yes, this story contains both femslash (Erica/Callie) and heterosexual (Callie/Sloan and Meredith/Derek) content. So, if either one offends you, just look at the summary and skip the chapter(s) that would offend you, thank you! Please don't flame for content.

* * *

Addison was older and wiser now. Er, scratch the part about being older, that part can be ignored, but she was definitely wiser now. She had moved across the country, and she had found herself. After all, she had moved to California of all places. There were other issues to deal with in California. There were women who she hated more than Meredith Grey in California. Well, okay, she had yet to meet these women, but she was sure that they existed . Also, California had men who surfed, and men who surfed were automatically hot, especially when they had six-packs.

She didn't need a surgeon named Derek Shepherd to get herself in the mood anymore, and California didn't have any "McSteamy" or "McDreamy" nickname business to get messed up with. She had been there, done that, and now she had moved on. California had awakened a new Addison, and this one could handle seeing Meredith and Derek together. She had even hugged Meredith Grey! That, in itself, was an accomplishment. It was most definitely a hug, complete without any kicking, scratching, or biting.

All of this Addison could handle. Sloan could hit on her all he wanted; he was the same as ever, which basically meant he was as horny as ever. She used to love that about him, but again, this was a new Addison. The new Addison could say no to mind blowing sex with McSteamy that made her forget about McDreamy. Hot surfer guys meant that she didn't need McDreamy, er, Derek. She didn't need Derek. Nope, she was the new improved version of Addison. In fact, she was Addison, version 2.0, just as hot and witty and intelligent, without all of the anger and worry and confusion thrown in.

Though, even the new Addison couldn't handle the news about Rose. I mean, really, Addison is a better person, and Grey turns into a wimp the moment that Addison moves away? What the hell. You cannot just give up Derek like that. Had she known that Rose was with Derek, not Meredith, she would have definitely not have hugged Meredith. Ew, she hugged Meredith Grey for nothing.

Addison couldn't handle losing her husband to a woman who didn't even fight for him the next time another woman looked at him. When she looked at Rose she didn't see anything special that would make Meredith let her have Derek. Then, when she looked at Derek and Meredith, she got even more frustrated. The two of them were obviously still in love. She had hugged Meredith for crying out loud, so they had better still be in love.

Grey had just better buck-up and accept the fact that she needed to fight a little bit harder to keep her man, because if she didn't, Addison really didn't want to come back here just to beat Grey up. She came back to visit and to save lives, mostly to save lives. Grey better not fuck up; Addison, version 2.0, may be more calm and centered, but she still knew when someone was being letting something good slip away. Derek was something good, and Grey was letting him slip away…If she saw Grey again, she'd have to have a little talk with her, and she'd even try to be good and not hit her.

Oh, wait. Addison nerves calmed a bit as she saw the look that Grey threw Rose. Yup, somewhere in Meredith there was still a want for Derek. Now, if Rose would just notice the look that Grey and Shepherd threw each other, then she would probably slink out of the competition for the surgeon. Actually, no, on second thought, that wasn't what Addison really wanted. What Addison really wanted was some sun and some hot surfer guys to walk by; Seattle Grace was beginning to hurt her head with its relationship catastrophes, and she just found out that "McDreamy" and "McSteamy" are no longer acceptable nicknames.

However, thinking of things that are changing…Torres seemed pretty darn happy when Addison had seen her earlier. However, at lunch, the moment that Addison brought up the concept of Torres and Hahn being together, Callie had freaked. Then again, that didn't necessarily mean anything, at least not anything that pointed to Callie being straight. If Callie hadn't been thinking about the idea of her and Erica, herself, then she most definitely would not have gotten that look in her eyes when Addison had mentioned it. It was a mix of fear and revelation.

Callie once had been in love with George; she had been in love with George. It hadn't worked. Callie had also slept with Sloan, but it was just sex. Amazing sex, as Callie had described it, but still, it was just sex. Addison could relate to having sex with Sloan. She had done it in an attempt to get Derek out of her head, but it hadn't worked. Unfortunately, she believed that Callie was on the same route that she had taken previously.

Sloan knew what he was doing when it came to sex to say the least. He was a man-whore, yes, but he was a very excellent man-whore, in the best sense of the word. You knew what you were getting when you got Sloan. Addison had known what she would get, and she hadn't been disappointed. She wanted someone who wouldn't let her think about Derek during sex. For the most part, Mark had never let her down. Mark tried to keep her in the moment.

Addison was pretty sure that that's what Callie was doing. She claimed that she and Erica weren't lovers, and that she liked having a penis around her. Well, the bouts of sex that Sloan and Torres had in the on-call rooms told all, well, maybe not quite all. It did tell that Callie liked men, but Addison didn't doubt that in the first place. What Addison doubted was whether or not Callie was running away from her feelings for Erica by having lots of sex with Mark.

Maybe everyone who worked at Seattle Grace was blind; maybe the only reason that Addison could even see it was because she had moved away. But, really, the looks that Erica and Callie threw each other? The slight touches that they shared, and the giggles and inside jokes? Erica and Callie were a couple without the benefits. Mark Sloan was reaping Erica's benefits, and Addison was pretty sure that somewhere inside that pretty head of hers, Callie knew this. That's why Callie seemed so flabbergasted when Addison had asked her about Erica. Callie knew, deep down, she knew, but she wasn't sure how to admit it.

Mark Sloan was a good man-whore, but sometimes, even he was above the sex that he was having. Addison was pretty sure that sometime, Mark would notice the way that Erica and Callie acted, and he would notice that Callie wanted him the most if Erica was around and watching, or if Callie had just been out with Erica. Not only that, but Erica Hahn was a brilliant woman, and she deserved to be reaping her own benefits in her non-relationship-relationship with Callie Torres.

Maybe it was a California thing that Addison had developed, but people at Seattle Grace were so blind to their own emotions, and when they weren't blind to their own emotions, they were too stupid or too scared to act on them. Addison sighed, because she knew what she had to do. If she planted little seeds of wonder in their minds, then maybe something would click. She would talk to Meredith, because Meredith needed to realize she wanted Derek and that she needed to fight for him, or she was not worth the ass-kicking the non-Californian, non-Zen, version of Addison really wanted to give her.

She would talk to Erica, because Erica had to know that there was something more between Callie and herself. And Callie, well, Callie needed to sort few things in her own mind, but Addison was pretty sure that sometime, everything would begin to click for her. Because, as good as Mark Sloan is in the bed, sometimes you need more, whether it be Erica Hahn in Callie's case, or in Addison's case, some nice, hot Californian sun and a few tan surfers to walk by.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything: Please see chapter one for disclaimer (I still don't own them) and everything else.

* * *

On several occasions in her life, Meredith Grey had fought for her man.

When she was seven, Meredith had purposely given Ricky Blanchett his favorite candy for Valentine's Day, a whole bag of them, to win him over. The next day, at recess, Ricky had picked a dandelion for Meredith and given it to her, being as bashful as little boys can be, at least until his friends had made kissy noises, then seven-year-old Ricky chased Meredith around the playground until she had shouted at him that he had cooties and stuck her tongue out at him. Even then, though, Meredith had been given the dandelion, not any of the other girls in her class that also had a crush on him.

In high school, Meredith had let her car run out of gas just in front of Justin Stevens' house, because she knew that he had a bit of a hero complex. Well, that, and the fact that she knew he'd have to see her out in front of her house and would then drive her to the nearest gas station. His house was not on the way to the gas station, which she had told him it was, but he was still her date for the next formal.

So, she found it only fitting when she had to fight for Derek with Addison. However, after everything, fighting for Derek didn't seem to matter anymore. She just let him float over to Rose. She knew that he and Rose weren't meant to be, but it was hard to open her mouth to say anything, even though she knew. When she saw Rose with Derek, and she knew that Rose was falling in love, but when she saw the look on Derek's face when he talked to Rose, she didn't see that he was falling in love.

She knew that when Derek was falling in love, he did this little half-smile, then he usually tried to say something romantic or witty, but with Rose, that didn't happen. Meredith had tried to let Rose go with Derek. She was broken; Derek didn't need broken, but after she saw the look on Derek's face when she sent him home with Rose, instead of staying with her…She knew that he didn't love her the way that Rose was falling for him. It was about the same time that a little piece of Meredith allowed herself to realize that she still loved Derek Shepherd.

The little piece of Meredith realizing she was still in love with Derek Shepherd didn't make her worry quite as much as her lusting after him every time she saw him did. She had managed to keep her hormones to a minimum when she was trying to accept that Rose and him were meant to be together, but then Addison yelled at her, and the fire to fight for Derek hummed slightly in her mind. Then, her therapist, of all people, was trying to make her fix herself and make her realize that she had to allow herself to be back with Derek. That made her want for Derek hum even more, and it became increasingly more difficult to convince herself that he was meant to be with Rose. Every fiber of her being was shouting at her that Derek was hers. Hers, not Rose's.

The lust for Derek began to grow until it reached a point that she would be in surgery with him, and the way that he did everything seemed so sensual. They looked into each other eyes as they tried to insert the virus at the exact same time into the tumor. It was medical history that they were working on, and Derek's eyes were so damn sexy as they began to squeeze the syringe simultaneously. If Rose hadn't been there, and if they weren't trying to save a life at the time, Meredith would have jumped Derek right then and there, no matter how unromantic that sounds.

It was after Derek had made a few preparations for the next trial run of the virus, that Meredith decided something in her mind. Notably, it was not the most romantic thing she would ever think to do for a man, but it was the most lustful thoughts she could have, so being romantic took a backseat.

Meredith Grey had gone into an on-call room to take a break, both from surgery and from Derek. She knew that she would have to have a more romantic plan to truly win him back, but for a moment of lustful fun…an on-call room was the place to go.

She would tell him that she had something important to tell him. She wasn't really sure what it would be, if it would be about their clinical trial, or if it would be about something entirely unrelated to the hospital. Well, it wouldn't be entirely unrelated to the hospital as nothing was ever entirely unrelated to the hospital. But she would tell him something, or ask him something…And he would end up in the on-call room with her.

No, maybe he would already be in the on-call room, taking a break. There, that was a better thought. Derek was already in the on-call room, and Meredith would notice his going into the room, so she would sneak in behind him. He would be surprised, and she would feign slight confusion at being in the room too, even though she had followed him in.

He might ask a simple question such as, "Meredith, what are you doing in here?"

And she would just smile, or she would try to just smile, but she was never good at silence. So, she would end up rambling. "You don't give Rose the same look you used to give me. She gives you the look, but you don't return the look. And I tried not to notice; I try to remind myself that you're with her, and that I'm not with you anymore, that we're just working together, but…I'm trying to fix myself. I know I'm not perfect; I'm not healed, but I'm working on it." She would take a deep breath to try to understand his feelings on the matter, but he would just be looking at her blankly, so she would continue. "I think it would even worse if you did get Rose that look, the one you used to give me, because, I don't want you to give the look to anyone else. I don't want you to be seeing other women; I want you to be seeing me."

He would grimace and not move, so she would mutter, "I'm too late."

"You're too late."

"I can't take it back."

He would shake his head, "We can't go back."

And then she would look into his eyes, and he would give her that look. The one where he looks bemused, but it's a happy bemused half-smile, and he would be looking at her, not at Rose. He would be giving her the look, and she would know that he didn't mean to, but he was still in love with her.

"You still love me." She would blush after she said that and cover her mouth with her hand. She explain, "I didn't mean to say that."

They would just stare at each other for a moment, then he would give her that look again, and Meredith would remember the synchronizing of their moments in the OR, and she wouldn't be able to help herself, but she would take two steps forward and lean up a bit and kiss him. Hard. And he would take a moment to respond, but then he would. His arms would wrap around her waist, and she would murmur a sound that was approving, a sound that didn't sound the same at all when Rose did it.

Her arms would get too eager after a moment or two of kissing, and she would be pulling his shirt off. He wouldn't care, in fact, he'd just go back in with the kissing, and soon there he would be pressing her up against the wall of the room. That's when Meredith would know for sure that he really wanted her; it would be obvious, and he would be strong enough for her to just wrap her legs around his waist as things continued progressing. There would be a lot less clothing, and it would be hot and sweaty, and there would be no talking, no rambling, just a few moans.

That's what Meredith wished for whenever she saw Derek, but she knew that he wasn't like Sloan. If Derek was like Sloan, then that would be the best that Meredith could get from him, but she knew that Derek wanted more than that from her. She had to get better, and she needed something that would make him realize that she really wanted him, in more than just the physical way. As long as he didn't get Rose that look, she had time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Callie and Erica still aren't mine, much to my dismay...nor is Addison or anyone else. Please see chapter one for everything else, including rating and whatnot.

* * *

Mark Sloan was horny. That was easily understood by everyone. In fact, it was more often than not, an understatement. Seeing Addison again, brought up memories and feelings that he couldn't dismiss. The nurses had banded against him, so he was really just hoping for a little loving from her.

He didn't really understand why she'd say no. Well, okay, he understood that she had moved on from that stage in her life and he hadn't. He loved sex and would have it as often as possible with as many beautiful women as possible; he saw nothing wrong with that. However, what made him more than a little bit confused was when Callie started to come-on to him. He had hit on both her and Erica numerous times, without much of a turn-out.

Despite his confusion, Mark Sloan was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth though; if Callie wanted him, he was quite alright with that. He ignored the looks that Erica was sending their way, because if he tried hard enough, he could imagine that those looks were meant for him, not for Callie, but he kinda already knew. The looks that Erica had thrown their way the night that he and Torres were dancing together, while most definitely looks of longing, were meant solely for Torres.

Mark understood more than most people gave him credit for. Yes, he understood those looks, but he also understood the way that Callie's body was rubbing and grinding against his as they danced. He most definitely understood the way that she murmured happily and eagerly into his ear as he began kissing her neck. Mark Sloan understood sex. Perhaps this was the worst part or maybe this was the best part, that he knew that he understood sex. Either way, he knew what was between himself and Torres was just sex, with some lust thrown in.

It was the same way between himself and Addison. Emotions drove lust, and usually these emotions came from other people besides Sloan, himself. Emotions weren't his thing; he was more of a physical human being, and no one, minus those nurses, really seemed to mind. In fact, at the time, each nurse seemed more than willing to understand that Sloan was about the physical aspect of things, rather than the emotional. It was easier that way, well, it was almost easier that way.

He was perfectly fine with having sex with beautiful women; hell, he was more than just fine with it. That's what Callie was; she was a beautiful woman, and they had fun together. On-call rooms were fun again for him, and it felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He was regularly having sex again, and that kind of thing, while not needed by some people, was definitely something that Mark Sloan needed to function normally.

However, while Callie was always with him while they were having sex, it just didn't seem quite right sometimes. I mean, Callie was there, she was talking to him, and touching all the right places, moaning at all the right times to really get him going, but there were times, when, as much as the horniness in Mark Sloan didn't want to admit it, he knew that Callie's thoughts were somewhere else. He had noticed this happen a few times with Addison, where she would be obviously be thinking about Derek, but, Addison was a bit easier to bring back to him. He knew where to touch to bring her back with him; she never said anyone's name but his when she was with him. It was great sex, and Sloan was completely okay with that; in the past, Sloan was willing to ignore when someone may occasionally think about someone else while sleeping with him, because obviously he was the one that she had chosen to have sex with in the end anyway, not that other guy. Mark had won.

However, with Callie, it was different. He wasn't sure if he was growing and maturing, or if it was more of the fact that Callie was thinking of a woman while having sex with him. Mark Sloan was most definitely not a woman, so Callie had her work cut out for her, but he was still pretty sure that sometimes when Callie closed her eyes, her thoughts were of someone else touching her here and there…and that someone's name was probably Erica Hahn.

Mark Sloan was into the physical aspects of a relationship, but he was starting to change a bit. If the woman he was with was in an emotional relationship with someone else while they had a physical relationship, that's fine, but Mark still wished he didn't have to see the look on Erica and Callie's faces when they were around each other. They both wanted each other, and when he mentioned the possibility of a threesome, it was even more obvious that they wanted each other. Sure, knowing that still didn't stop him from having sex with Callie in the on-call room right after Erica's and Callie's kiss; it wasn't his fault that their kiss was so damn hot! But, he knew that, eventually, he'd have to call Callie on her feelings…after a few more excellent times with Callie, he'd have to be sure to mention it to her. Damn his starting to turn over a new leaf.

Now, Sloan realized that not everyone was capable of turning over a new leaf like he was. Sure, Addison had acted happy for Meredith and Derek when she came back from California, but that was some kind of Californian voodoo that didn't count. Some people were still stuck underneath said leaf. Derek being one of those people.

Derek had admitted to him that he had been thinking Meredith while having sex with Rose. This was something else that Sloan understood. While he was completely okay with having the physical relationship, without the emotional relationship, Shepherd was not. Shepherd needed someone that could give him both the physical and the emotional relationship. Sure, Grey had given Shepherd more of a rollercoaster ride of emotions than an actual relationship, at least, sometimes, he had been happy then. Sure, Rose made Derek happy sometimes, Mark realized that, but it was in the I'm-dating-this-hot-woman-who-wants-me more than I'm-dating-this-amazing-woman-that-I-want kind of happy. Meredith Grey had given Derek that second kind of happy.

Mark Sloan had seen a few episodes of Sex and the City. It wasn't by his choice; sometimes Addison would put it on after he had fallen asleep at night, and sometimes Addison would be watching it before he would come over to interrupt her show, so that they could be having their own special sex in the city. But, he remembered one episode, in which that main woman, what was her name…Samantha? No, Carrie. The writer. There was an episode in which she wondered if it was better to marry a man who loved you more than you loved him, because it made the marriage happier and more likely that he would stay.

Derek was doing that. He was dating a woman who was head over heels for him, while he was still pining for Meredith Grey. Mark Sloan wouldn't normally use a word like "pining", but it fit Derek in this situation. He was pining for Meredith Grey, and Meredith Grey was still trying to figure out that she was madly in love with Shepherd. Those two, however many problems they had, were meant to be together. Derek had chosen her over Addison, and Addison was amazing, in Sloan's opinion, so he reasoned that Meredith must also be amazing, especially in Shepherd's eyes.

But, he knew that Derek was too much into the emotional part of a relationship to let himself stay with Rose long, especially after admitting that he was thinking about Meredith when having sex with Rose. Mark knew how to handle thoughts about other people in sex, but that was not something that Derek dealt with. The two men were friends, in a sense, but they were complete opposites in relationships. Derek needed the emotional; Derek needed Meredith. Now, Meredith just needed to speak up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own them...

Everything Else: Please read the first chapter for this.

* * *

Callie Torres fidgeted; she was pretty sure that she thought too much. Of course, she was a doctor, so of course she thought. There were still a few relationships and friendships that she was definitely over thinking and overanalyzing. She needed to be more like Mark Sloan, who didn't overanalyze, he was just horny, and everyone knew that. If you were with Sloan, you knew what you were going to get, a good time. She wished that she was like that. That doesn't mean that she wanted to be known as the female Mark Sloan, she just didn't want to deal with thinking about relationships anymore. She was sleeping with Sloan at almost every chance they got, but it wasn't quite the relationship that she wanted, and he wasn't quite the person that he wanted, and damn it, that just wasn't fair. Emotions got in the way of her having sex, and she wasn't sure if she liked that.

Her stomach growled, which reminded her of other feelings, the feeling of hunger. She glanced up from some paperwork to see Hahn walking toward the cafeteria. Amazing timing they had. "Erica!" The other woman looked up and smiled expectantly at Callie, and it made Callie wish that the only feeling she felt right then was hunger. "Do you wanna get lunch?"

Erica nodded but was a bit confused at Callie's question, "Don't we usually?"

"Well, yes, but…Yes." Callie could have smacked herself for that one. Of course they usually had lunch together; she didn't really need to ask the question. She just had spent so much time overanalyzing that she wanted to make sure that Erica really wanted to get lunch with her…or something. Too much thinking.

Sloan passed the two women and noticed Callie's obvious nervousness, "Are you all right, Torres?" She shrugged, so he did what he did best, he turned her nervousness into something sexual, "Still thinking about a threesome?"

Callie visibly paled and ignored him, then grabbed Erica's arm to lead her into the cafeteria while muttering, "Food. Now."

Erica had noticed that Callie was more quiet than usual, but this was the weirdest lunch to date. After five minutes of Callie staring at her salad, Erica decided to interrupt her thoughts. "I don't usually agree with Mark Sloan, but…" Callie's head immediately popped up at the mention of Sloan, irrationally afraid that he would somehow hear his name and mention a threesome again. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Callie nodded confidently then took a bit of her food. "No," she admitted after chewing a bit. Erica raised her eyebrows at this, and was still trying to think of the right thing to say when Callie started to talk about her salad and how good it was.

Erica realized that Callie was doing her best to change the subject, but she was failing horribly, so, Erica sighed and took one for the team. "Look at them fight over the Sparkle Pager." Hahn laughed and looked at Torres expectantly but received no answer. "I said, look at them fight over that Sparkle Pager!"

"What?"

"I said that I was glad that we didn't have to deal with that Sparkle Pager."

"Oh," Callie looked over to see Christina and Izzie fighting over the pager, apparently one of them had stolen it off of Meredith for the moment. "Yeah, I'm glad we don't have to do that."

Hahn sighed and put her fork down. "Geez, Callie. What has gotten into you lately? You're acting like them, weird and distant." Hahn gestured over at the interns and first years that were all in their little cliques, arguing or discussing 'important' matters.

"Sloan."

"Sloan has gotten into you?" It took a moment for that to sink in with Erica, then her eyes widened immediately. "Oh…." She took a deep breath, "Okay, that I did not need to hear. We're friends, but I did not need to hear that about Mark Sloan."

Understanding what Erica thought she had meant, Callie smirked, "Not like that."

"Oh?"

"He's just…putting ideas into my head."

Erica leaned forward with her elbows on the table, trying to lean closer to hear what she assumed was some good gossip. "Ideas?"

Callie nodded before whispering, "Like Addison."

"He's making you think about Addison?"

"No! He's thinking like Addison." Callie stressed the word 'Addison' to try to get Erica to remember that Addison had thought that they were lovers.

Erica just rolled her eyes at the theory. "It's Sloan, of course he's thinking about sex." Hahn paused for a moment before continuing her train of thought, "The thought of you and me…does it really bother you that much? It's just Addison and Sloan. We both know that their judgment isn't the best."

Callie paused for a moment, considering the idea. Realistically, she wasn't into women; she liked men. However, the way that Erica looked at her; she really just wanted to lean across the table and… "I should go!" Torres stood up quickly, forgetting about her half-eaten salad.

A very confused Hahn was left sitting at the table, as she watched Callie snake her way over to Mark, who sighed impatiently. "I've been signaling to you for five minutes!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You were busy with Hahn…" He paused as his words sank into his own mind. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "We could be busy with Hahn in another sense."

Callie rolled her eyes and tugged on the waistline of his pants. "On-call room…Now!"

Callie wasn't much for foreplay at that moment. She just wanted Sloan. She wanted everything. There were a few brief kisses, as he allowed his kisses to travel down her neck, and she allowed her eyes to flutter shut. He began working on lowering her pants, with her eager to help him as…

_**Erica was finally done for the day. In fact, she was just slipping into her car, ready to go for a drink or to even just go home and take a long bath when Callie interrupted her thoughts. "Erica, I need to talk to you."**_

_**"Are you finally going to tell me what's wrong?" Callie nodded, so Erica motioned for her to get into the passenger side of the car.**_

_**"This."**_

_**Erica looked surprised, "This?" She looked around at the interior of her car.**_

_**"Us."**_

_**"More than one word responses would be helpful here, Callie."**_

_**"I don't want a threesome." Erica didn't look any less confused. "Sloan does."**_

_**"I know…"**_

_**"I know that you know." Ugh, that was not how it was supposed to be at all. She was not supposed to sound like a little kid saying things like 'I know that you know that I know that he knows that…' Callie was going to make it simple. Well, really it was the look that Erica was giving her that made it all a bit simpler. Erica was so amazingly beautiful and talented…And then Callie was kissing her, and to Callie's surprised and delight, Erica was kissing her back.**_

_**Torres was so excited to be done having to try to explain herself, because now she could explain by lacing her left hand up into Erica's hair, and Erica was busy doing that thing she did with her thumb, where she swiped it over Callie's cheek. It drove Callie crazy, and suddenly Callie was glad that it was dark out, so no one could see as she pushed the armrest up, so that she could slide closer to Erica.**_

_**Erica didn't seem to mind at all as she helped Callie take her jacket off, and Callie wasn't entirely sure how this kind of thing worked with women, but her instincts seemed to be telling her to work on Erica's shirt, and she seemed okay with that, because she moaned a little bit and leaned in Callie's touch. They twisted and turned to try to get as close as they could, which was a bit of a struggle in a car, but they were making it work, and the windows were starting to fog, which Callie thought only happened In movies, not in hospital parking lots, but Erica's thumb was back up on her cheek during its swiping thing that drove her crazy. It wasn't Callie's fault when Erica's nice buttoned shirt lost a few buttons, nor was it her fault when she murmured happily when Erica's hand found its way onto her thigh. Erica was looking at her with questioning eyes and Callie was guiding her hand when she leaned back against the steering wheel and the horn and…**_

"That's me." Callie opened to eyes to see Mark leaning over her and checking his buzzing pager. "You okay?"

"Yes, yeah. It's been a long day." Callie scrunched her eyes together tightly for a moment. She had just daydreamed about another woman while having sex, not only that, but it had a storyline. Mark looked worried, even as he reached over and snatched up his pager. Callie patted his arm reassuringly. "You're a good boy. Don't worry. It's not you."

"You sure?" Callie nodded and gave him a quick kiss. "Maybe later then?"

Callie smiled weakly at this, but she hoped it reassured him. It seemed to, because a moment later he was back up and readjusting his clothes. "I have to go…" She nodded, and he smiled at her before leaving.

Callie readjusted her clothing as well and sat back down. Torres didn't know everything, but she was pretty sure that friends don't think about friends during sex with a perfectly good looking man. She realized she thought about Erica Hahn entirely too much, but if Sloan could keep his mouth shut about threesomes with her, then maybe, it'd be okay…at least for another day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still not mine :(

Summary: This is Hahn's perspective.

Everything else: Same as other chapters.

Author's note: Thank you to those who read, especially those who comment :) I really appreciate my readers! Also, if there are mistakes...I apologize...that's what I get for typing at 2:30 in the morning. Haha.

* * *

Erica Hahn was a professional. She was more than a professional, she was a doctor, and in many ways, she was more than a doctor. She was a strong woman. She was a blonde, but she didn't fit the 'blonde bimbo' stereotype at all, not that she believed in stereotypes, especially not those about blondes being not as smart as other people. She was single. Well, really, the blonde was single to a certain extent. Technically, unless she was in Massachusetts, or perhaps (with law changes) other certain states such as California, she would forever be "single", because she would not be the other choice listed "married", at least maybe not in the way that straight people meant "married"…again, unless the laws changed. Erica Hahn was many things, including a lesbian.

As for being "single" as in, not in a relationship, she was that as well, again, to a certain extent. Because, you see, she wasn't seeing anyone, at least not officially. She did often ask a certain dark-haired beauty if she would want to go out for drinks, and it was even more exciting when the other woman asked her out for drinks instead. It wasn't a date, because their other co-workers were there too, as they always all seemed to end up at the same bar, and yes, they were co-workers. But a little part of Erica Hahn, or perhaps most of her, was being hoping that Callie Torres was interested in her too.

Erica was pretty sure that she was going through all the right states in the courtship of one Miss Callie Torres. She had even gone through all the stages. They had talked and had witty banter on various occasions; both of them always seemed to enjoy the conversations. Then, they had begun to hang out outside of work, even bonding on the subject of not wanting to be with Mark Sloan, due to his…ways with women. Erica knew what the inside of the other woman's apartment looked like even, and they had drank wine together in that very apartment, while Christina, another co-worker and the roommate of Callie, hung out in the other room. That was almost a date.

Somewhere along the line of that, the two had become friends. Good friends. The blonde even had a conversation with Callie about the fact that she wasn't very good at making friends, but it had happened between the two of them. They connected. They sparked, in an ever so good way, that Erica kinda hoped that it would be a more-than-friends way, not that she'd ever force that on Callie. Actually, not that she'd ever even bring it up to Callie.

The dark-haired woman brought it up to Erica actually, when she told her about the fact that Addison thought they were together. It made Erica wonder about Addison's sexuality, if maybe that's why she had that good of gaydar, because she was also not-straight. Erica had wondered, albeit briefly, about Addison and Meredith possibly having a fling when she saw the stiff hug that Addison gave the other woman. However, she already knew the story about Sloan/Addison/Derek/Meredith due to hospital gossip, so she ruled out the possibility of sexual tension, at least for the most part.

Erica would have loved to hug Addison for bringing up the possibility of a "maybe something" happening between herself and Callie, because, obviously, the two of them would have to discuss them. Only, it really seemed to have the opposite effect on Callie. She didn't seem to want to talk about things at all, in fact, she ran into the arms of the biggest manwhore at the hospital. Sloan.

Now, the blonde was sensible. She was reasonable. She was a very intelligent, very excellent surgeon, but seeing Callie dance with Mark did many things to Erica's mind that she wasn't proud of. It made her jealous; yes, she was jealous of a straight man dancing with a straight girl. She had sworn off straight girls, as most non-straight women try to do, many years ago. Too much heartbreak.

Callie Torres was a horse of a different color though. The surgeon could have sworn she had felt something between the two of them; she was sure of it. Now, she didn't want to ever be the one to bring it up, because she would really rather Callie understand it, at least slightly, herself, before anything happened between them.

Seeing the two dance together made Erica do something else she wasn't very proud of…Erica Hahn was a surgeon, and she liked to stay in touch with reality. Not only that, but she felt bad tuning out someone, when they actually could have been saying something important. She did both for several minutes. One, she fantasized about her straight co-worker and friend Callie Torres. Two, she completely tuned out Addison after she finished commenting on the dark-haired woman's beauty.

* * *

IMPORTANT : PLEASE READ: (Second Author's Note) I had planned on providing a link to the extension of this part, however...unfortunately, it's against the rules to post it, which would be why the link keeps breaking whenever I post it. So, unfortunately, I am not able to provide anyone with the link. But my username on the site is "RealityCheck07" and if you type that into a search engine alone with "callie" or something, I'm sure it will come up. My intention is not to break any rules of the site, just to be able to give people access to the rest of this chapter if they so choose...so hopefully that will work for folks; thank you.

* * *


End file.
